Slayers of the Past - Robyn
by Red2
Summary: Buffy starts reading about Slayers of the past. These are some of the tales she finds - this one is based on the legend of Robin Hood, but it's unfinished. Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Slayers of the Past - Robyn

Author: Red

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns characters and concepts related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Author's Note: I was thinking about all those other Slayers aside from Buffy and I thought it would be interesting to write about a few of them. This is my first idea and it's based on the legend of Robin Hood, which you may be familiar with. The story may not be historically accurate so I've estimated dates! I don't know if this is that good, so let me know, and if I get enough feed back I might write some more. Thank you for reading!!

****

Sherwood, England, 1309

Thunder roared ominously in the sky and vast, dark clouds gathered high in the leaden sky above the small township. The air was thick with a sense of dread and apprehension, unbeknown to many of the townsfolk who slept peacefully in dreamless slumber.

Lucille rushed towards her village desperately pushing through the undergrowth that coiled round her ankles. Trees swayed violently above her in the rising wind and with no moon scudding through the sky as a guide, her journey was awkward and perilous. She alone knew of the danger that awaited her town each time the sun sank below the horizon. They had to be warned, before . . . before unspeakable horrors could be delivered upon them.

If she could just keep running long enough to reach safety. But a stray branch fell into her path and she tripped, ripping her dress. With a frightened gasp, Lucille leapt to her feet and stumbled back along her path. And there between the trees, she saw the most welcome sight! Safety. Just a few more paces and then . . . Hands with long, curved nails closed around her throat and yanked her backwards, muffling her screams. A grotesque creature leant over her and jerked her cruelly to her feet. 

'What do we have here?' It growled. 'A Watcher? And what better person to kill when the Slayer has fallen!' Lucille eyes grew wide with terror. She knew her death was imminent, but all those innocents. If only they realised . . .

The creature leant towards Lucille's bare and dirty neck and sank its fangs deep into her flesh, stifling her groans of pain with a filthy hand. After a few seconds, her heartbeat slowed and then a few long minutes later, the vampire dropped her bloodied corpse to the leave strewn ground. It stared at the town, then sniffed the air. Approaching sunrise. There was always tomorrow, and the day after. Without any interference. With a final, disdainful look at Lucille's body - what a lovely present for the townsfolk the following morning - it turned and loped sinuously into the forest at a slow confident pace.

***

Several miles away from Sherwood, a woman screamed in agony and gritted her teeth.

'Make it stop!' She wailed. 'Please!'

'Not long now, me luv', the cheerful midwife said. 'Not long!'

With a final roar, the labouring woman delivered her first child into the world and gasped for breath, completely spent.

The portly midwife held the child up and announced it to be a girl. The light of sunrise streamed through the window illuminating the scene - a beautiful young woman holding her newborn child in her welcoming arms. A small robin whistled on the sill and the mother looked up, then down at her child, who gurgled softly.

'Wot you goin' to call 'er then?' Interrupted the midwife.

With a look at the small brown bird on the sill, the mother said 'Robyn'.

****

Sunnydale, California, 2001

Buffy Summers stared at her Watcher, Rupert Giles.

'A book? You want me to read _this_?' She said, holding up the large, heavy volume entitled _Slayers of the Past_.   


Giles cleared his throat. 'Well, with your extra training I thought it might be helpful for you to learn more about past Slayers. How they lived, fought and died.'

Buffy wrinkled her brow. 'Okay then. It might be quite interesting.' Resolved, she settled down at the large table in the Magic Box and began to read. A while later, she looked up, surprised. 'Giles, it says Robin Hood was a Slayer? Doesn't anyone realise that Slayer equals female? Honestly!'

'Well, you'd be startled at some of the rumours and legends that sprang up regarding Slayers. I do remember reading some of the stories about a Slayer named Robyn who had her story made a legend by local tales.' Buffy shrugged but looked quite intrigued, so she continued to read the story of Robyn the Vampire Slayer.

Author's P.S: Does anyone think I should continue?


	2. Chapter Two

****

Sherwood, England, 1323

Robyn leapt nimbly through the long, swaying grass towards her small house. The thatching on the roof was slightly worse for wear but what did that matter? - it was summer time and Robyn felt happy and peaceful. Until she heard the scream. She never had never heard such a guttural, pain filled scream as that in her young life and she ran towards the house, closely followed by her younger siblings. 

When they reached the door, their mother screamed again. She was having her fifth child, Robyn realised. It had been due any day now. The midwife came running out, splashing a copper bowl of filthy water on the hard packed earth. She saw the children huddled at the door and paused.

'Poor dears', she murmured and Robyn felt a sudden sense of foreboding. A short while later, when the screams had ceased, the midwife appeared at the door and shook her head sadly. Robyn was the first to notice the small bundle wrapped in stained cloth which the woman cradled in her arms.

'Alas', she said, almost talking to herself. ''Tis stillborn. And I fear that this life is not the only one claimed.' As the full realisation hit them the children turned to each other in varying degrees of shock. They each made slow passage through the room, to the small, closed off area where their mother was. She was lying on the pillow, her face deathly white, but serene in expression.

Amalie, the youngest child walked forward as her mother beckoned and stood unsure at the side of the bed. Her mother whispered something kissed her on the forehead, before calling the next child, John. And so this went on until Robyn was called forward, last because she was the oldest.

Her feet felt leaden and her stomach empty, but she dragged herself forward none the less. Her mother lifted herself with effort onto her elbows, reached under the pillow and pulled out a hidden object.

'Robyn, dearest', she said, 'I want you alone to have this. You are . . . special. You have great work to do. In time, you shall know, but this gift is yours.' As she spoke she looped a heavy silver chain around Robyn's neck then straightened it so her daughter could see what hung at the end. The ornately carved silver cross was slightly warm to the touch and covered in small, intricate patterns. It hung perfectly against Robyn's collarbone. She smiled wanly at her mother, kissed her gently one last time then helped her to lie on the pillows.

The children turned and left the room after that and the midwife bustled in and sat beside their mother, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. And a short while later, she reappeared at the door and shook her head sadly.

Robyn's tears began to flow and she ran out into the fields, not caring where she went. Soon she came to the gates of the large castle within the town. As she made to turn back, wiping her tears viciously from her eyes, a woman came out from the castle. It was the maid Marianne. All the townsfolk new her well - she resided with her nurse in the castle with the Sherrif, whom she detested. Robyn bowed her head and made a small curtsey then turned away, but the maid called her back.

'Robyn?' She enquired. Robyn turned back incredulously and nodded dumbly. 'Come', Marianne continued, 'There isn't much time. They are rising.' Allowing herself to be led into the castle, Robyn wondered what a noblewoman could possibly want with a peasant girl like herself and what she could possibly be getting herself into.

When they reached Marianne's private chambers, they stopped and Robyn stood forlornly in the middle of the room.

'You have lived through fourteen years, correct?' Marianne said. At the nod she said 'Child, you have an important duty. A sacred duty. You are the Chosen One. The Vampire Slayer.'

'Pardon?' Came the startled reply


End file.
